The spongazing race
by Littledude300
Summary: Spongbob and others are going on the amazing race. Who will get the cash? Read and review.


Disclaimer : If some people think I own something in this fic well your wrong.

Leg 1:

11 teams of two set off for a race around the world. They are either linked with friendship love or family. The first team to cross the finish line will win the cash prize of 1 000 000 dollars. This is the amazing race.

The teams are:

Spongebob and Gary

Pet and owner.

Eugene and Mrs Puff

Dating

Patrick and Sandy

Friends

Plankton and Karen

Married

Flats and Kevin

Two guys who want to take revenge on Spongebob

Squidward and Clarinet

Musical instrument and owner who thinks he's good at playing it but he sucks

Squilliam and Pearl

Dating (only in this fanfiction)

Mermaid man and Barnacle boy.

Superpals

Manray and Dirty Bubble

Bad guys

Patchi and Patty

Pirate and his parrot

Larry and the surfer dude

Friends

Location: Jellyfish field Bikini Bottom

Spongebob and Gary

Pet and owner

Spongebob: The clue says: Go where fish fill their empty stomachs.

Teams must go to the Krusty Krab where they will find their next clue.

Mermaid man and Barnacle boy.

Superpals

Mermaid man: Where do we go.

Barnacle boy: I don't know. Let's go get a Krabby Patty, I'm hungry.

Mermaid man: Ok

Eugene and Mrs Puff

Dating

Eugene: Come on, we have to go to the KK.

Location: KK Bikini Bottom

Larry and the surfer dude

Friends

Larry: Look the flag! Here's the envelopes. We got to do a detour.

A detour is when the teams have a choice of two task. I buying, teams must buy the ingredients to make a KP. The Barg'n'mart is far but the task is short. In making, teams must make 100 KP. The task is hard however, the KK is right in front of them.

Surfer dude: Let's Make some patty's!

Larry: Sure

Plankton and Karen

Married

Plankton: Let's buy a little secret recipe. (Evil laughs)

Teams who are doing Buying:

Eugene and Mrs Puff

Dating

Plankton and Karen

Married

Squidward and Clarinet

Musical instrument and owner who thinks he's good at playing it but he sucks

Squilliam and Pearl

Dating (only in this fanfiction)

Mermaid man and Barnacle boy.

Superpals

Manray and Dirty Bubble

Bad guys

Patchi and Patty

Pirate and his parrot

Making:

Spongebob and Gary

Pet and owner

Patrick and Sandy

Friends

Flats and Kevin

Two guys who want to take revenge on Spongebob

Larry and the surfer dude

Friends

Spongebob and Gary

Pet and owner

Spogebob: 99 and 100. Done! Let's look at the clue: Take a plane to the city of the great fire and go find Big Ben.

Teams must go to London and find Big Ben. What the teams don't know is that Big Ben is actually a giant clock. There, they will find the route marker.

Location: Bikini Bottom airport

Eugene and Mrs Puff

Dating

Eugene: Look, the airport.

Eugene and Mrs Puff are currently in front with Spongebob and Gary and Squilliam and Pearl. Middle teams are Flats and Kevin, Patchi and Patty, Plankton and Karen and Patrick and Sandy. Trailing teams are Mermaid man and Barnacle boy, Larry and the surfer dude, Manray and Dirty Bubble and Squidward and Clarinet.

Patrick and Sandy

Friends

Sandy: Look, the airport!

Patrick: Where?

Squidward and Clarinet

Musical instrument and owner who thinks he's good at playing it but he sucks

Squidward: Don't worry Clari, we're gonna win.

The first plane to London Left with nine of the teams. Mermaid man and Barnacle boy went on the wrong plane and Squidward and Clarinet were to late.

Mermaid man and Barnacle boy are going to Egypt because Mermaid man thought that the fire was actually the Sahara desert, three hours later they got a flight to London.

Squidward and Clarinet went on the next flight to London wich was five hours later, putting them in last place.

Location: London airport

Plankton and Karen

Married

Karen: I searched on the net to find out where was Big Ben, let's go!

Location: Big Ben London

Plankton and Karen

Married

Plankton: Look, there is a road block.

A road block is a task that only one person can perform. This task is to drive a car to the 1st pit stop, the London bridge. The teams must not forget to drive to the left.

Those who do the road block: Plankton, Spongebob, Eugene, Larry, Squilliam, Patchi, Manray, Sandy, Kevin, Mermaid man and Squidward.

Location: London Bridge 1st pit stop

Plankton and Karen

Married

5:34 pm 1st place

Beacause of Plankton smaller size, this team lost a big part of their lead.

Eugene and Mrs Puff

Dating

5:47 pm 2nd place

Eugene followed the instruction correctly giving his team an advantage.

Squilliam and Pearl

Dating (only in this fanfiction)

6:12 pm 3rd place

no comments

Patchi and Patty

Pirate and his parrot

6:23 pm 4th place

no comments

Manray and Dirty Bubble

Bad guys

6:41 5th place

no comments

Larry and the surfer dude

Friends

7:12 6th place

Because of an accident caused by Spongebob, the street was blocked. That slowed them down a lot.

Patrick and Sandy

Friends

7:19 7th place

no comments

Flats and Kevin

Two guys who want to take revenge on Spongebob

7:42 8th place

no comments

Spongebob and Gary

Pet and owner

8:29 9th place

Since Spongebob sucks at driving, they caused an accident and had to finish the race on foot. They will get a time penalty because they didn't complete the road block.

Mermaid man and Barnacle boy.

Superpals

8:46 10th place

no comments

Squidward and Clarinet

Musical instrument and owner who thinks he's good at playing it but he sucks

9:21 last place

Squidward, Clarinet, you arrived at the pit stop in last place. You are eliminated from the amazing race.

Last words:

Squidward: I can't believe those dimwits beat me. I am stronger smarter and more beautiful than all of them together.


End file.
